


Nose kisses

by Bliz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Sterek, Eskimo Kisses, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 16:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bliz/pseuds/Bliz
Summary: 12 Days of Sterek: Vaguely winter-themed fluff! [Fanart]
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Nose kisses




End file.
